Welcome to the Family
by MooDiggory
Summary: Carlisle feels bad about the way Bella had to be changed, so he decides to have everyone write a letter to her about how they feel since she's become a vampire. Just my second FanFic, PLEASE R&R!
1. Carlisle Has An Idea

Carlisle Cullen wanted to bring his family together, to welcome Bella properly. The way she'd been brought into their world was horrible, and she deserved better. Knowing his family could hear him wherever they were on the property surrounding the Cullen house he simply spoke each of their names.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Edward, Esme," he called them in turn, "please meet me in the dining room for a family discussion."

Carlisle sat in the chair at the head of the table and waited patiently as his wife, adopted children, and granddaughter filtered in one at a time. Each couple sat together, Esme taking the chair directly on Carlisle's right. Renesmee hopped up onto her father's lap. Rosalie, as always, was jabbering into her cell phone about some super-sale somewhere.

"Rose!" Emmett barked. "Turn it off. Family time is _now_. If we're gonna do this, we gotta get it done before Bella gets home from Charlie's." He grabbed the phone out of her hand and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Not another one!" Rosalie wailed as Emmett's gentle toss sent her brand-new cell phone—the third one this month—against the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Do you know how much I loved that phone? It was perfect! It had everything! And now it's gone."

"Calm down, Rose." Emmett threw his big arm around her. "Tell you what. I'll buy you the exact same phone in five different colors. Sound fair?"

Rosalie nodded, still scowling. Esme and Alice stifled giggles, and she kicked them both under the table. "You two better zip it before I tell him what you did to his car!"

"I had nothing to do with it," Edward and Jasper announced at the exact same time. They looked at each other and cracked up.

Before Emmett had a chance to freak out about his car—which was currently painted a grotesque shade of pink—Carlisle called the family to order and handed out paper and pencils.

"What we're going to do here," he started as he looked at each of them, "is write a letter to Bella describing how you feel about her joining the family as one of us. I know that we weren't _all _pleased at the decision to turn her," he glanced at Rosalie, "but it seems things are going well so far. I want to know how each and every one of you feels about it. Don't hold back. Just write what you feel."

After several minutes of groaning, whining, and complaining, Carlisle sat back with a smile on his face. Everyone was getting comfortable on the floor, the sofa, and in various chairs as they started to write. He was pleased with his idea, and knew it would go a long way toward making Bella feel like part of the family.


	2. Emmett

Yo Bella,

I wish things had been different for you when you were changed. I wish it could have been easier, that it was a choice rather than a necessary step to save your life. I know you wanted it anyway, but it's really crappy that you almost died. You know how I was changed; I was mauled by a bear and Rosalie saved my life by bringing me to Carlisle. I guess you and I have that in common now. We both just about croaked, and got changed just in time!

I have to admit, I never really thought Edward would find a girl. Course, I used to flaunt Rose in front of his face all the time, but it never fazed him. Hell, I was starting to think he might be gay! And since he can read my mind that probably explains why he was such an ass all the time.

If he had to go and pick on a human girl, I'm glad it was you. The first time he brought you to the house, when Rose got pissed and broke the crystal mixing bowl, I was a little cranky because of her chronic bitchiness. But even that day, I felt like you were my little sister.

You know, this means you've got to help me. Alice refuses to play jokes on Rose because she's afraid of retaliation. But Rosalie knows Edward will totally shit a brick if something happens to you, so you're safe!

It really is awesome to have you in the family. I feel like I've gained a sister, a friend, and a partner in crime. Plus it doesn't hurt that you gave me a niece I thought I'd never have! I love you, Bella. Welcome to the family.

~Emmett


	3. Esme

My Daughter,

There aren't words to express how I felt when Edward met you. The first time, when he had to go hunting, we were all very nervous. Alice seemed so sure that everything would work out, and so we all knew it would. When you came to the house for the first time, I saw the way Edward looked at you and I just _knew._ The way Alice hugged you right away, I could tell that she knew, too.

I wish so much that there had been a gentler way to bring you into our world. I'll never forget the pain I endured during my change, but I would never trade this life for anything. I love Carlisle, and I love all of you. When I lost my child, I had lost my will to live. Carlisle gave that back to me, as well as several children to love. You gave me the grandchild I never thought was possible.

Since you and Edward met, you've changed all of us in so many ways. We've all become more open-minded, and Jasper got a lot of practice in self-control! You've been so special to all of us, even Rosalie. She'll never admit it, but she truly cares for you.

When you got hurt on your birthday and I had to follow Jasper, it hurt me deeply. It hurt me even worse when we had to leave you without a word. The pain was easily comparable to that which I felt after losing my child. I will always be thankful to you for saving my beloved son, for loving this crazy vampire family, and for being so willing to become one of us.

I love you, Bella, and I feel honored to welcome you to the Cullen family.

~Esme Cullen


	4. Alice

Hi Bella! I already know you're going to love reading these letters, although you really shouldn't be so shy and self-conscious. We love you! I'm excited to have you as my sister. Trust me; you're going to appreciate having me as a sister when I take you shopping. It's way past time for you to have your own credit cards. I really have no idea how you survived eighteen years without a Visa! I mean, really. What kind of parents _are_ Charlie and Renee?!?

I feel terrible about the way you had to be changed. I almost consider myself lucky that I have no memory of my change. You deserved better than that. But, what's done is done, and we might as well enjoy the results! You're practically immortal, you can kick Rosie's butt, and—best of all—you're rich enough to shop anywhere you want to! Trust me. A decade with me will have you hooked on Prada.

You're awesome. Your fashion sense leaves quite a bit to be desired, but Jasper's right. I should look at you like a blank canvas, waiting for me to splash some color across. You're a block of clay, waiting for my capable hands to mold you into something wonderful. I do wish your husband would get out of my head though…he's annoying me! I think I'll punish him by picturing some of the naughtier outfits we can buy for you. You don't mind, do you? No, I didn't think so. I can already see you laughing! Oh, isn't this fun!!!

This is quite possibly the most splendid thing to happen to our family since _I _came along!

I'm getting myself all worked up, and besides, I've already seen how happy you are. I am _so_ done writing now. Carlisle can just kiss my American Express if he thinks he can keep me from eBay a moment longer!

Kisses,

Alice Cullen Whitlock (Jasper asked me to marry him again!)


	5. Jasper

To my dear sister:

You have a gift beyond measure. You can do so much more than controlling emotions, seeing the future, hearing others' thoughts, or even being able to take down a grizzly with one hand. No, I don't mean your immunity to most powers. Your true gift is stronger than that.

You can stand to be in a room with Edward for more than five minutes.

And for that ability, I admire you.

Being serious now, since Edward is glaring at me, I am quite happy to have you as my sister. When you were still human, I couldn't fathom how Edward could be near you so easily. Every time I caught your scent, I wanted to—there's that glare again. I'm sure you get the picture. I am so very happy that I don't feel the urge to kill you every time you enter a room.

I think we've all become dull and boring over the years. We may be near in age physically, but after a hundred years or so, life does get somewhat tedious. Your youth is a breath of fresh air. We're all thankful odd humor, your love for my brother and my wife, and your beautiful daughter.

It's excellent to have you with us.

-Jasper


	6. Carlisle

Isabella,

It is wonderful to have you join my family. I feel honored to have met you in your human life, and I am grateful for the opportunity to know you, and even more so now that you are one of us. I appreciate all you've done for my son, and I thank you for accepting all of us without question as you did.

It's not often you find a human willing to stand alongside a coven of vampires, believing as fiercely as you do in our souls. I have truly never met another person such as you. You are brave, Bella. You voluntarily walked into a house full of vampires, welcomed them into your own home, fell in love with one of them. You went directly to James in Seattle, knowing it would very likely cost you your life. You saved Edward, faced the Volturi, stood between a vampire and a werewolf, and gave birth to a beautiful hybrid daughter.

How many girls your age can say they've done all that and survived?

You also showed extreme self-control in the woods, that first time Edward took you hunting. Trying not to attack those hikers must have been very difficult, and I am proud of you for resisting. Although your transition into our world was quite difficult, you have adjusted wonderfully. You are learning to handle your talent well, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will excel in everything you do.

~Dr. Carlisle Cullen


	7. Rosalie

Dear Bella,

You know I was against you becoming one of us. I still wish that you had stayed away, found a nice human boy like that irritating Newton. I loathe my own very existence, and the thought of someone actually choosing to be this way truly astounds me. However, you _are_ one of us now, and I am learning to accept that. I must give credit where credit is due…you have been excellent for my brother.

The thing is, Bella, I would have given anything to have stayed home that night. When Carlisle found me and changed me, I was of course grateful to him for 'saving' me, if you can call it that. Obviously now, I have found Emmett and I couldn't be happier. Maybe all this has happened to us for a reason. Perhaps I as made for Emmett and you were just made for Edward. Maybe it was inevitable; you being changed, becoming one of us.

Honestly, I can't help wishing you had stayed human, but I think that is just because I wanted you to have the options that I never had. I will never have children. You are lucky in that sense, and I am so thankful to you for giving me the niece that I would never have otherwise. I want to thank you for calling me when you needed help. I may never be able to have a child, but at least I can love yours just as much as I would my own.

Hard as it is for me, I want to apologize to you. I've been rude, cruel, and just simply terrible to you. Joining our family was your choice, and I welcome you as my sister and hopefully as my friend.

Love,

Rosalie Hale


	8. Nessie & Jake

Mama,

I was awful, wasn't I? I know the way I hurt you is natural for my kind, but I still can't stand that I did it. It feels terrible to know that I hurt you, that I am the reason your change was so hard.

I love you, Mama. There was a real chance I might not have even existed. I'm glad Aunt Rose helped you, and I'm glad you stood up to Daddy. I know he loves me, and I know you love me. And I love both of you.

I won't write very much because you already know how I feel.

Mama, I am so glad that they changed you so you wouldn't die. And I am so happy that you let me spend time with my Jacob. He has told me stories about your time together on the reservation, and I'm glad he was your Jacob first.

Love you Mama!

~Nessie

Bella,

Sorry I imprinted on your daughter.

Well, not really.

Love ya!

-Jake


	9. Renee & Phil

Dear Bella,

I love you, baby girl. You and I have been through so much together through the years. You kept me sane, and when you went to live with your father I thought I was lost. But you were right—as always—Phil was able to step in and keep me from losing my mind…and my luggage!

Your dad and I have never really seen eye to eye. I loved him, I really did. But it was puppy love. Not like what you and Edward have…that's something special. I wasn't sure if your dad was up to raising a teenage girl, and it took all I had to keep from coming to get you when Edward saved you from that van. It was even harder for me to see you in all that pain when Edward disappeared.

Whatever problems you two had, I'm so glad to see them worked out. You two are perfect together. I see the way he looks at you, and I know you have something very rare and hard to find.

Sweetie, you just make sure that boy treats you right, you understand me? And send me pictures of my sweet little grandbaby.

It's just too bad I can't brag to everybody that I have a vampire for a daughter…

Love you!

~Mom

Hey Bell,

I'm just gonna scribble at the bottom of your mom's note real quick 'cause I got a game in an hour and I gotta get ready.

I wanna thank you for letting me into your mama's life. I know if you couldn't stand me she never would have married me, so I guess I have you to thank for giving me the woman of my dreams. You know I can't have kids, so I also want to thank you for letting me love you like you were mine.

Good luck kid, and congratulations.

-Phil


	10. Charlie

Bells,

I have to tell you, this isn't really what I expected you to do when you moved in with me. I'm still not entirely sure what's happened to you, and I'm going to maintain my need-to-know thing for a while. I'm just glad your mother didn't kill me.

I know I don't say it enough, but I love you and I'm proud of you. Edward's turned out to be an alright guy, I suppose. It's just too bad we won't be having our steak and cobbler at the diner anymore, although I guess you were getting a little too old for that anyway. It was an old tradition.

Course, you know I'm gonna end up spoiling that granddaughter of mine, and I want her to visit sometimes. You too, Bells. I've never been great at the whole _feelings_ thing, but you know you're always gonna be my little girl.

And believe me, that boy tries to take you away from Forks at all or if he ever hurts you again, I'll find a way to make him pay. I'll shut him in lead-painted cage with a chunk of kryptonite and—well, I guess that probably wouldn't work. But he'd better treat my girls right.

Love you Bella.

~Dad


	11. Edward

My Lamb:

You are everything to me. You and I have been through so much, both together and apart, that I still find it hard to believe you would still want to be with me. I knew from the very first day you walked into Biology that you would be mine. I wasn't sure then whether I would kill you or not. I'm sorry for that, but it is the truth.

Leaving to hunt that week was a double-edged sword. It made it easier for me to be near you, yet it was so difficult to be away from you. I believe I loved you even then, Bella. Each of the female vampires I have come across, each woman who has tested her wiles against me, has failed. They fall so short of anything I could ever stand for. I thought I would spend eternity alone, watching my parents and siblings enjoy the loving relationships that I alone was denied. But then you appeared before me, and I knew it was not so. I knew I'd found love.

I can't tell you how happy I am that we are starting our 'lives' together. I never thought I'd feel this sort of happiness. The joy that you and our daughter have brought me is indescribable. I thank you for your unconditional love, for our daughter, and for your sincere acceptance of my family and the way we are.

Isabella Marie Cullen. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always.

~Edward Cullen


	12. The End

Carlisle took each letter as it was finished. When he had everyone's letters, he stepped into his office and returned with a manila envelope and a folder. The folder had prongs on the inside to hold pages together, and had a beautiful cover on the inside that read _Letters to Bella: Welcome to the Family_.

He carefully read each letter, eyeing Rosalie carefully before reading hers. When he was satisfied, he placed each letter into the folder. He then removed two extra letters from the envelope. After assembling the folder, he put it on the coffee table and turned to Alice.

"How long do we have?" He asked her. "When will Bella be home?"

Alice closed her eyes, then opened them suddenly and grinned. "She'll be coming up the drive in about ten minutes! Oh, she's going to love her gift, especially the letters from her parents. And Rosalie, that was so sweet! She's going to hug you."

Rosalie the Ice Queen tried to snarl, but it was lost in her laugh. Finally, she was able to accept Bella.

A couple minutes later, the Cullens heard Bella's car in the driveway. Jasper glanced out the window and noticed Bella was walking pretty slowly, so he nudged her just slightly to make her feel more energetic.

She burst through the door and stopped short. "Why is everyone in the living room? Is everything okay?" She looked to Edward for reassurance, and calmed instantly when he gave her that special smile of his.

"Bella," Emmett stepped forward and wrapped her in a bear hug, "we have a little something for you."

"It was Carlisle's idea," Esme's sweet voice chimed in.

Renesmee simply walked over to her mother and touched her forehead with her own to show Bella images of rainbows and other things to symbolize happiness.

Carlisle stepped forward and handed the book to Bella. Confused, she took it and opened it to the front page. She slowly made her way to the sofa to sit beside Edward, and read each page twice. She batted her eyelashes a few times, momentarily forgetting that the tears she expected would never come.

"Oh, guys, this is awesome." She grinned. "Rose, you're the best—besides Alice, of course!" She had to add the last part before Alice tackled her. Leaning over, she wrapped Rosalie in a tight hug. She then got up and hugged each of her new family members in turn, saving Edward for last. Smiling, she pulled Edward toward the front door and out onto the porch. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she whispered into his ear.

Edward held his wife tightly to him and ran into the woods behind the main house. They entered their tiny cottage, and the rest is history.


End file.
